


Celui qui protège

by malurette



Series: Un monde réel mais irrationnel [12]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Comrades in Arms, Drabble Collection, Gen, Mostly Gen, Shinigami, humor and a bit of angst, i didn't really ship them but i was sure they'd be endgame oopsie, well maybe i do ship them now that they'll never be canon double oopsie
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: et allez zou recueil de mini-fics pour Ichigo et son rôle de shinigami... et puis sa relation avec Rukia ;1ère vignette : Un alibi en toc massif.2ème : Toutes les couleurs sauf le noir.3ème : Quand y'en a plus...4ème : Plus que des amis, moins que des amants.5ème : Des mondes séparés.





	1. Alibi en toc

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Famille de cinglés...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/636010) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Faut bien ce qu’il faut !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Titre : **Alibi en toc massif  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette>  
**Base : ** Bleach  
**Personnages : **Kuchiki Rukia, Kurosaki Ichigo, et le lycée de Karakura  
**Genre : **gen/humour  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Légalité : **propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt : **« [...] faisant de nouveaux enfants et attendant le prochain coup. »  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre ’13)  
**Continuité : ** début de série  
**Nombre de mots : **100

Un coup de cloche incongru retentit dans l’école. La fin de la période de cours n’est pas encore arrivée ? Tous, élèves comme professeurs, regardent leurs montres : elles concordent entre elles. À moins que toutes soient tombées en panne en même temps… l’hypothèse la plus probable est que l’horloge seule soit déréglée. Personne pourtant n’ose émettre à haute voix cette hypothèse. Beaucoup de monde ci-présent serait bien trop heureux de finir sa journée avec un peu d’avance.

Dans le chaos naissant, Rukia adresse à Ichigo un geste de victoire :  
\- Voilà, on peut filer sans craindre les conséquences !


	2. Toutes les couleurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noir, blanc, et toutes les nuances entre les deux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Titre : **Toutes les couleurs sauf…  
**Auteur : **ylg/=malurette>  
**Base : ** Bleach  
**Personnages : **Ichigo et toute sa bande  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Légalité : **propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème **#29, « Couleur » d’après fanwork100   
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **post Arrancar, pré tout le reste / le titre est emprunté à un artbook  
**Nombre de mots : **100

Quelle joie d’être de retour dans ce monde qui les a vus naître et grandir ! Après tout le noir des uniformes des Shinigami rencontré en allant sauver Rukia et changer le système, puis tout le blanc des costumes des Arrancar évité en allant chercher Orihime et sauver le monde, le monde des vivants n’a jamais mieux mérité son nom. Même la plus terne de ses nuances semble vibrante en comparaison !

Bien sûr tout n’était pas monochrome dans l’un ni l’autre monde et tout n’est pas une fête non plus ici, mais… c’est bon de se retrouver chez soi.


	3. Quand y'en a plus y'en a encore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La forme ultime !! ou pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Titre : **Quand y’en a plus…  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette>  
**Base : ** Bleach  
**Personnages : **Kurosaki Ichigo   
**Genre : **gen/meta  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Légalité : **propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème **#, « final » d’après fanwork100   
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **post Arrancar et Fullbring  
**Nombre de mots : **100

Chaque fois qu’il croit que ça y est, il est arrivé au bout de l’évolution de ses pouvoirs, qu’ils deviennent absolus ou disparaissent et que d’une manière ou d’une autre, son histoire extraordinaire se termine là… il ne se passe jamais bien longtemps avant qu’Ichigo apprenne que, non, en fait toujours pas.   
Il y a toujours une technique de plus à apprendre, un pouvoir caché à faire surgir parce qu’un fou dangereux en face ne s’arrêtera pas tout seul. Et, même quand il croit avoir tout perdu, ses pouvoirs ressuscitent. 

Il aimerait, un de ces jours, que ça se calme…


	4. Mondes séparés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ils ne pouvaient pas faire leur vie ensemble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Titre : **De mondes séparés  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : ** Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple : **Kurosaki Ichigo & Kuchiki Rukia  
**Genre : **doux-amer  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Légalité : **propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème **#77, « Au revoir » d’après =fanwork100  
<s>**Avertissement : **_bitter ichi/ruki i-didn’t-even-know-i-was-a shipper-until-it-sank in the house_</s>  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **fin de série  
**Nombre de mots : **100

Il a aidé des fantômes égarés dans son monde, il a été dans le suivant sauver l’existence de celle qui a fait changer sa vie, puis dans un autre encore pour récupérer une amie. Il a rencontré des êtres étranges à cheval entre deux pans d’existence, il en est devenu un lui-même, il a appris plus qu’il n’avait besoin sur lui-même. 

Et maintenant que toutes les menaces imaginables sont éliminées… he bien, il va rester dans ce monde, et elle va repartir dans le sien.  
Mais ils se reverront un jour. Si une nouvelle menace surgit, ou quand il mourra…


	5. Camarades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plus que des amis, moins que des amants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Titre : **Camarades  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette>  
**Base : ** Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple : **Kurosaki Ichigo & Kuchiki Rukia  
**Genre : **drama  
**Gradation : **PG / K+  
**Légalité : **propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème **#97, libre, d’après =fanwork100   
**Nombre de mots : **100

Rien ne vous oblige, parce que vous vous êtes mutuellement sauvé la vie, à sortir avec qui que ce soit. Ichigo et Rukia tenaient l’un à l’autre ; d’abord partenaires forcés de coopérer à contre-cœur, ensuite amis, enfin camarades d’armes prêts à aller au bout du monde voisin l’un pour l’autre. 

Mais justement, ils appartenaient à des mondes voisins, pas au même.   
Ils étaient plus que des amis, mais, séparés par la barrière entre les réalités, moins que des amants. Un peu comme ces cousins qu’on voit de temps en temps… sans l’impression d’obligation, en plus intense, en plus violent.


End file.
